


Make My Speakers Go Boom Boom

by Fanderp (Fandork)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, Siblings, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandork/pseuds/Fanderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Dave goes bump in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Speakers Go Boom Boom

 

The crash jolts him into consciousness. Startled at his latent ability to be startled, he hop-shimmies into a pair of jeans and hurries down the hall to the bedroom door.

He never knows whether to keep his brother’s door closed or not. It’s a one-bedroom apartment and he relocated his own quarters to the futon in the living room when the kid moved in. He would need to grow up with his own space. But he doesn’t want him to feel shut out either. Do two-year-olds need privacy yet anyway? Beats him.

“You all right, little man?” He calls, doing a quick sweep of the room. The little guy is plopped down in front of his overturned mixing tables, surrounded by a good portion of his record collection.

“Shit, kid,” He breathes.

Dave stares back up at him guilelessly.

He sighs and moves to bend down and push the large pieces of shattered records off to a safe distance. His brother doesn't have a scratch on him. Give him another minute of free reign in a pile of sharp, shiny things and that'll change right quick.

This machine was stupidly expensive. It’s one of the only relics from his life pre-Dave, mostly because all of his other fun, electric toys got sold for a decent amount of cash. Cash which he exchanged for a crib, other assorted baby junk, and legal bills. Getting custody to keep Dave out of the system took a hell of a lot of legal kung fu.

Worth it.

But he probably should have moved this thing out into the living room sooner. The social worker would maybe have called him on it during the next visit anyway, and he can’t afford to have any marks on his record. Not after last time. Wearing an apron and leaving out knitting and doing a great play at housewife in general didn't override the sharp objects he had lying around the house. In fact, it might have actually made things worse. Clearly the lovely people over at Social Services don't appreciate his particular brand of humor, namely the good kind.

In any case, Dave isn't hurt and it's probably good that this happened now rather than later.

“What were you doing? Climbing mount DJ? Gonna stick a flag up there and call it Dave-land? Invite local dignitaries to come for tea and to boggle at your sick-nasty beats?”

“Da,” Dave agrees and shoves his meaty little fist at his older brother’s nose.

“’Kay,” He says and gathers Dave into his arms and stands.

Up on top of the tables there’s a plush toy and an alarm clock blaring a bright digital “4:30” at him. It’s unlikely Dave was trying to reach the puppet. Kid just doesn’t appreciate the art of puppetry like he does for some reason. It’s kind of a shame.

No, he was probably trying to nab the clock.

The little boy has an affinity for time devices. A little weird maybe, but that means the kid is unique and so hell yeah, he has encouraged that. The room is chock full of them. Plain cheap-o standard clocks, pocket watches hanging from push-pins, and even a sweet German cuckoo clock he scored off of E-Bay for a pretty penny.

A good deal of pretty pennies. About a heap of pretty pennies.

Also worth it.

“Conquering is going to have to wait for a while, all right? It’s still bedtime now. Even the prez needs his beauty rest. Let’s just,” He lets Dave go on top of his Big Kid Bed. Big Kid Beds are awesome. Dave really likes having a Big Kid Bed. Dave really likes the emphasis on Big Kid. It makes him stay asleep a lot longer than the crib ever did.  So he ends up really liking Big Kid Beds too. “Yup. There we go.”

Dave bumbles onto his knees and crawls up to the pillow. “Okay.” He makes his way under the covers and peers up at him. “Dumb Bro. Dave- _merica_ ,” he emphasizes.

With the straightest face ever, even.

This kid is pure gold.

“Whoa, we got a badass over here. I stand corrected. Dave-merica. We can draw up a constitution tomorrow and everything. With crayons. It’ll be ironic.” He grins at him. “Sleep now though. Stay cool, kid,” he says as he ruffles Dave’s hair.

He gets the reaction he was hoping for when Dave’s straight, serious-mouthed face scrunches up with irritation.

To spare the boy the worst of the humiliation, he waits until he’s shoveled the mess into a trash bag and gotten back on his futon before he starts laughing. Quietly, of course.

He’ll remember to move the tables in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What is that title, even.


End file.
